


Release

by LullBearBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullBearBlue/pseuds/LullBearBlue
Summary: This is my first work on Ao3, so I hope you enjoy!Edit: This has been reposted, I had it up a few months ago but my friend who absolutely despises Wincest found my profile. So I'm reposting with hope, that they've forgotten.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This has been reposted, I had it up a few months ago but my friend who absolutely despises Wincest found my profile. So I'm reposting with hope, that they've forgotten.

I looked sideways at Sam who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. We'd been hunting these vampires for a couple of days and it didn't look like we'd been getting anywhere. For days they've had us chasing our tails looking for the nest.

"Dean?" Sam asked sleepily, I coughed "Yeah, Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy." I laughed. "What did you want to say?"

"I was just going to ask what the time is, that's all." I looked at his half-open eyes and smiled. "Half past 4 in the morning. Go back to sleep." I say softly.

Sammy grumbled and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before I heard his soft snoring. I put the laptop I was doing research on, on the table and got into the single motel bed. I pulled my shirt off but stayed in my jeans as I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I opened my eyes and looked around the room I saw Sam sitting at the tiny table in the motel room. From the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking long and hard about something.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes and put my hands through my bed-hair. Sam looked at me with a smile.

“Finally dude, you’ve been out for hours it’s like three in the afternoon. What time did you go to sleep?”

“About five-ish and why’d you let me sleep that long? We have vampires to kill!” He shouldn’t have let me sleep that long.

“Dean, you needed the sleep. Ever since you went to hell and back, you haven’t been sleeping at all or eating much. It’s not good for you. You’ve been losing so much weight and all you’ve been doing is drinking and researching and drinking and driving to case after case. I’m your brother,” I cringed “I’m trying to look out for you man.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t need you to. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“Dean!” Sam shouts, “Stop being so stubborn and let someone else look after you. That’s why I’m here, so you don’t need to look after yourself all the time.”

I ignored him and went to get a beer from the fridge. I opened the white door and-

“Sam! Where’s the beer?”

“I tipped it out. You need to stop destroying yourself, Dean. It was bad even before you went to hell and now that you’re back, you’re going to kill yourself Dean and I’m not going to watch that happen!”

I sighed and slumped into the worn armchair that sits in the corner of the motel room. Sam was right, I knew he was. I was killing myself because of everything that had happened. I just needed a release.

I looked at Sam whose eyes were sparking with anger. Great! Now he’s angry at me. The last person in the world who I want to be angry with me, is in fact, angry with me.

“I’m sorry Sam. You’re right. I just couldn’t take everything. I just needed a release.”

Sam walked up to me slowly. He made me stand up and look him in the eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. I know I shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. He’s my brother. But I can’t help it. We’ve only ever had each other growing up.

Sam put his warm hand on my bare chest. We were standing so close together that I could breathe in the sweet, musky scent of my brother.

“Then let me be your release.” He said softly, seductively as he pressed his lips to mine. He snaked his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him as he kissed me.

I was in shock, I couldn’t believe what was happening. My brother was kissing me and god damn it felt good. So I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. One of my hands running through my brother’s gorgeous brown hair. The other clung to his strong, muscular back.

I slowly pushed my tongue into Sam’s mouth and deepened the kiss further.

We kept kissing until we started getting frantic. Forcefully crushing our lips together as if we couldn’t get enough of each other.

Sam started to grab the hem of his shirt to pull it off his body when I stopped him. Still keeping close to him I asked.

“Are you sure you want to do this Sammy? I don't want to ruin your view of me.” We were both breathing hard and fast. “Dean I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” He smiled seductively at me, “And don’t call me Sammy.”

He grabbed his shirt off and threw it on the floor before continuing to kiss me hard. Soon I was pushed onto one of the tiny beds and Sam climbed on top of me, keeping me pinned down on the bed.

I could feel my erection pushing against my jeans. God, denim was so constricting. Suddenly I felt my back arch as Sam started to leave butterfly kisses down my neck and chest. My lower region started heating up rapidly.

Screw it! My fingers started unbuttoning my jeans before a pair of warm hands stopped me.  
“That’s my job, Dean.” I shivered with pleasure as he spoke. I could feel his soft lips kissing my navel and his fingers pulling down the zip of my jeans so he could take them off. Sammy was going to see how hard I was for him.

As Sam started pulling down my jeans, he kept kissing lower and lower until he got to the waistband of my underwear. My erection was in plain sight now. There was no hiding it.

“Mmm, who knew my older brother would be this damn hard for me. And so big, I don’t know how all this is going to fit in my mouth.”

My little brother placed one of his hands over my rock hard erection and started feeling up my member through the thin fabric. Suddenly I couldn’t take it anymore and the biggest moan I’ve ever released erupts through my lips.

He brought his face up to meet mine, hand still fondling my crotch, me still moaning like no tomorrow and kissed me roughly as I moaned into his mouth and his hand started going under my boxer-briefs. When I felt his hand touch my erect cock a shiver of pleasure racked through my body and shook me to the core. That’s when I started begging.

“Sammy, pl-please take them off. Please, please. I need you so bad!” My brother looked at me and smirked. “Who knew my brother was so submissive and such a little cockslut.”

My brother’s hand started pulling off my underwear so he could jack off my erect dick. Beads of pre-come were forming all around the tip. Sam smiled at me as his head went down to take my cock between his lips.

My back arched as I felt his mouth and throat all around my cock. My moans getting louder and louder as his speed around my dick quickened. My brother's tongue licking up the shaft and up the sides.

“Sammy!” I shouted, “I’m gonna co-I’m gonna come!”

Then there were no lips around my erect dick and my back relaxed onto the bed.

“I don’t want you coming just yet big brother. That can wait until my dick is inside you.”

I watched Sam’s hands as they trailed down his exquisite body to the tops of his blue jeans. Slowly he starts unbuttoning his jeans and slides them off even slower. Soon I could see his massive erection, his underwear doing nothing to stop it. I could see his hands starting to pull down his underwear and his cock springs completely free.

HOLY SHIT! How the hell was that going to fit in my ass? I look starvingly at Sam, who looks down at his erection and smirks.

“All those times you joked that I had a small dick, well well well, Aren’t you regretting it now?”

Now that we were both completely and utterly naked, Sammy walks slowly towards me, erection swaying as he does.

“Dean?” Sam looked at me questioningly, “Yeah?”

“This is going to hurt because we don’t have any lube. Are you alright with that?”

I felt my little brother putting his hand on my cock and pumping it slowly.

“Y-yes. I’ve been through worse.”

“Ok, are you ready?”

“O-oh my g-god yes, please just fuck me already.”

I watched him spit into his hand and pump his cock, my spine shivering in anticipation as I feel him in between my legs.

The tip of his cock is at my entrance. So, so close.

“What do you want the safe word to be?”

I closed my eyes to think about it for a second.

“Vampire.” I say. It seems fitting considering the case we’re doing at the moment.

“Huh, how fitting.” But his words barely register as his cock enters my ass. I yelp in surprise at the force and how much it hurts. My ass is going to be so fucking raw after this.

For a minute all I can do is moan as Sam rams his massive member into my ass over and over again, gaining speed with each thrust.

“Oh God! Please Sam, harder, harder! Please go faster, go as fast as you can.” I moan over and over again as swells of pleasure overwhelm me. The pain completely gone.

The only noise Sam was making was perhaps the sexiest grunting I’d ever heard. As my brother slammed me with his cock, I grabbed mine and started pumping it harder and faster almost in time with Sam's thrusts.

“Oh my god Sammy! Fu-uck! Oh, oh, please, I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!” I yell as the pleasure gets more intense.

“Come then Dean, just come. Come everywhere! Come, baby! Come!”

Sammy’s voice is the only thing that registers as cum shoots from my cock and onto my brother's bare chest. Sam keeps thrusting until he pulls out and puts his dick in my mouth. I suck it until Sam moans so damn loudly and my mouth is filled to the brim with my brother's cock and cum.

Sam takes his cock out of my mouth and collapses next to me as I swallow his load. I look at my little brother who just gave me the time of my life and kissed him as hard as I could, not caring that I still had some cum in my mouth or that Sam had my cum all over his chest.

After I kissed my amazing little brother I curled up and put my head on his chest. My body so tired and my eyes already shut.

“Thank you, Sammy.” I murmured, “Don’t call me Sammy.” My brother murmured back.


End file.
